fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (Switch)
Mario Kart 9 is the ninth installment of the main Mario Kart series, and the eleventh title overall. It will be released for the Nintendo Switch on March 30th, 2017. Game Modes *Single Player **Grand Prix: Race for the cups or medals to unlock new characters, karts, motors and more. **VS: Play one race vs computers, just for fun! **Battle: Battle vs computers in Balloon Battle or Shine Runners. **Time Trials: Try to set a new best time or race vs. Staff Ghosts to unlock new characters! **Missions: Complete missions and unlock brand new karts & motors! *Multiplayer **Double Dash: Play with two players in one kart on your TV (From Mario Kart: Double Dash!!). **Local multiplayer: Play VS races or Battles with your friends in the same room. **Online multiplayer: Play VS races and Battles with random people all over the world, with friends far away, or in special (event) communities! Courses Standard race courses Nitro *Mushroom Cup: **Mario Kart Arena **Skate City **Mushroom Hills **Toad Town *Flower Cup: **Yoshi's Island **Mario Circuit **Crimson Palace **Daisy Beach *Coin Cup: **Koopa's Waterpark **DK Boardwalk **Boo Village **Waluigi Casino *Star Cup: **Dry Dry Valley **Neo Carnival **Supermassive Raceway **Wario BMX *Special Cup: **Peach's Castle **Kamek's Library **Bowser's Castle **Rainbow Road Retro Total: SNES: 3/20 N64: 1/16 GBA: 3/20 GCN: 1/16 DS: 2/16 WII: 3/16 3DS: 3/16 WII U: 4/16 *Shell Cup **DS: Figure-8-Circuit **SNES: Vanilla Lake 1 **3DS: Daisy Hills **Wii: Toad's Factory *Banana Cup **Wii U: Sweet Sweet Canyon **SNES: Mario Circuit 4 **GBA: Riverside Park **Wii: DK Summit *Egg Cup **N64: Wario Stadium **GBA: Sunset Wilds **3DS: Rock Rock Mountain **Wii U: Sunshine Airport *Leaf Cup **3DS: Shy Guy Bazaar **GCN: Mushroom City **DS: Shroom Ridge **Wii U: Thwomp Ruins *Lightning Cup **Wii: Moonview Highway **Wii U: Electrodrome **SNES: Bowser's Castle 3 **GBA: Rainbow Road Extra race courses *Challenge Cup (unlocked by winning all 200cc cups) **Haunted Valley **Gas or Mess **Tricky Track **Vulbo Vulcano *Newer Cup (DLC pack 3) **GCN: Daisy Cruiser **DS: Delfino Square **N64: DK's Jungle Parkway **Wii: Maple Treeway *Bell Cup (DLC pack 2) **Wii U: Super Bell Subway **3DS: Toad Circuit **Mole Mound Mines **Honeybee Hive *Bob-Omb Cup (DLC Pack 1) **Wii: Luigi Circuit **Wii U: Hyrule Circuit **Cheep Cheep Bay **Donkey Disco Characters Standard *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Bowser Unlockable *Baby Luigi (Unlock 10 Expert Staff Ghosts) *Baby Daisy (Unlock 20 Expert Staff Ghosts) *Baby Rosalina (Unlock all 40 Expert Staff Ghosts) *Koopa Troopa (Win the 50cc Star Cup) *Diddy Kong (Win the 50cc Special Cup) *Shy Guy (Win the 50cc Leaf Cup) *Dixie Kong (Win the 50cc Lightning Cup) *Larry Koopa (Win the 100cc Flower Cup) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Win the 100cc Banana Cup) *Iggy Koopa (Win the 100cc Coin Cup) *Wendy O. Koopa (Win the 100cc Egg Cup) *Roy Koopa (Win the 100cc Star Cup) *Lemmy Koopa (Win the 100cc Leaf Cup) *Ludwig von Koopa (Win the 100cc Lightning Cup) *Mii (Win all 100cc Cups) *Nabbit (Catch Nabbit in mission 3.6) *Prof. E-Gadd (Meet E-Gadd in mission 6.4) *Toaddette (Play Time Trials on 10 courses) *Birdo (Play Time Trials on 20 courses) *Bowser Jr. (Win the 150cc Star Cup) *Kamek (Win the 150cc Special Cup) *Petey Piranha (Win the 150cc Leaf Cup) *Rosalina (Win the 150cc Lightning Cup) *King Boo (Win 10 online races) *King Bob-Omb (Win 25 online races) *Metal Mario (Win 50 online races) *Boom Boom (Win 100 online races) Items Standard The places between brackets are most likely, but also other places can get it, there is just a smaller chance *Mushroom (2-8) *Triple Mushroom (4-10) *Banana (1-4) *Triple Banana (1-8) *Green Shell (1-4) *Triple Green Shell (2-8) *Red Shell (2-10) *Triple Red Shell (4-12) *Fake Item Box (1-4) *Golden Mushroom (10-12) *Bullet Bill (10-12) *Super Star (6-12) *Mega Mushroom (6-10) *Thunder Bolt (8-12) *Super Horn (1-6) *Coin Magnet (3-8) *Blooper (6-10) *Bob-Omb (4-8) *Blue Shell (6-10) *Fire Flower (4-8) *Ice Flower (4-8) *Boomerang Flower (4-8) *Boo (6-10) *Super Nine (6-12) Special Items Like in Mario Kart:Double Dash!!, you're able to get special items, based on your character. In normal mode, there's a small chance of getting a special item out of an item box. The chance also gets smaller if you're climbing in the leaderboard. In Double Dash mode, there's a double chance, considering there are two characters in the kart. *Mario/Luigi: Plunger (Throws a plunger to a racer close to you, causing him/her to get sent back in the race as far as the plunger reaches.) *The princesses: Heart (Protects them from one item, and gives them the same item.) *Babies: Chain Chomp (Works like a Bullet Bill, but bigger. Plus, the chain can break every moment, making it bounce over the whole course.) *Yoshi/Birdo: Egg (Works like a green shell, but it will not disappear before another lap starts, and there is a bigger chance to hit someone.) *Toad/Toadette: Ultra Mushroom (Makes them boost as much as they want for 10 seconds.) *The Kongs: Super Banana (A banana, but much bigger. Plus, it won't disappear before a new lap starts.) *The Bowser family: Bowser shell (A green shell, but much bigger. Won't disappear for a whole lap.) *Wario/Waluigi: Ultra Magnet (A coin magnet, but it will also steal coins from people close, and will spin them out.) *Petey Piranha: Piranha Plant (Bites racers in fronts, and gains speed boosts while uiting. *Nabbit: Sack (Will steal 3 items from other players, if available.) *E-Gadd: Hypnotize (Will cause every racer close at the back of him to spin out.) *Shy Guy: Flying carpet (Makes him fly to skip bits of the course.) *Dry Bones: Bone Flower (Makes him throw bones.) *Koopa Troopa: Super Shell (A bigger green shell.) *Metal Mario: Metal Mushroom (Transforms his whole kart into metal, which makes everything what hits it bounce back.) *King Boo/King Bob-Omb: Crown (Will move them places up. How many places, depends on their rank.) Mii's and DLC characters are not playable in this mode) DLC *DLC Pack 1: **Bob-Omb Cup **Characters: Dry Bowser & Funky Kong **Different colors for Yoshi **2 new karts & 2 new motors *DLC Pack 2: **Egg Cup **Characters: Honey Queen & Hammer Bro. **Different colors for Shy Guy **2 new karts & 2 new motors *DLC Pack 3: **Newer Cup **Characters: Wiggler & Pianta **Different colors for Toad **2 new karts & 2 new motors Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:2017